


Grounders-Con [Elycia]

by Sascy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, elycia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sascy/pseuds/Sascy
Summary: Elycia AU dove Eliza Taylor è un'attrice famosa e Alycia Debnam-Carey è una sua fan che decide di andare ad una convention dove sarà Eliza sarà presente come ospite. Sì, sono reduce dalla Con-Clave. XD





	1. Capitolo 1

**Premessa:** Questa fanfiction nasce più per la voglia di fare due risate che per altro, sono reduce dalla Con-Clave e mi è venuta questa strana idea. Avevo pensato di fare una Clexa AU, ma alla fine i personaggi si sarebbero stravolti talmente tanto rispetto alle loro personalità che ho deciso di provare a fare una Elycia AU. Ovviamente anche in questo modo i personaggi sono abbastanza stravolti, ma penso che sia comunque più adeguato di una Clexa. Non so ancora dove andrà a parare questa storia, ma mi farebbe piacere ridere con voi di questa mia pazzia senza troppo senso.

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, mi farebbe tanto piacere :) grazie mille a tutti coloro che vorranno leggere e o commentare, siete mitici!

Un abbraccio.

Sascy

 

 

**Alycia**

 

Ero maledettamente in ritardo, ed io ho sempre odiato arrivare tardi, per qualsiasi occasione.

Quel giorno a maggior ragione avrei tanto voluto essere in anticipo e invece quel maledetto treno mi stava facendo impazzire.

Era arrivato in stazione con ben venti minuti di ritardo e per di più la sua corsa era stata molto più lenta del previsto.

_Dannazione..._  
Continuavo a pensare nella mia testa, non riuscendo a resistere alla tentazione di guardare l'orologio sullo schermo del mio telefono ogni trenta secondi, come se questo fosse mai riuscito a far scorrere il tempo più velocemente.

Ogni volta che accendevo il display del telefono, oltre all'orario, potevo però permettermi di ammirare il volto di quella bellissima ragazza che troneggiava sullo sfondo.

Eliza Taylor era sempre stata per me il simbolo della perfezione. Mi ero follemente innamorata di lei sin dal primo momento che avevo potuto vederla in tv, nel telefilm di cui era la protagonista. Erano ormai passati tre anni da quando avevo deciso, svogliatamente, e sotto consiglio della mia migliore amica, di vedere “The grounders” e da quel momento non ero riuscita a togliermela dalla testa.

I suoi occhi blu, in sintonia con il biondo dei suoi capelli che le ricadevano sempre sulle spalle in modo così maledettamente sensuale, mi facevano innamorare ogni volta. Per non parlare di quel piccolissimo neo che le contornava le labbra soffici che tante volte avevo sognato segretamente di baciare.

Quando, qualche mese prima, era stata annunciata la sua presenza ad una convention a meno di tre ore di viaggio da casa mia, ero letteralmente impazzita. Nonostante i miei pochi risparmi, avevo deciso di dare fondo al conto in banca riuscendo ad acquistare pass ed extra in meno di 10 minuti dalla loro pubblicazione online nello shop della convention.

Su quel treno però l'ansia continuava a salire e non riuscivo a tenere ferme le gambe, tanto che ad un certo punto urtai involontariamente la signora seduta di fronte a me, che mi fulminò con lo sguardo, facendomi arrossire per la vergogna.

Dopo altri quaranta minuti di agonia, finalmente dall'interfono annunciarono che stavamo arrivando in stazione. Il mio cuore accelerò quando realizzai che di lì a meno di 24 ore sarei stata capace di vedere la bellissima e famosissima Eliza per la prima volta, senza che uno schermo ci dividesse.

Cosa le avrei detto? Come mi sarei comportata? Sarei riuscita a non svenire?

Presi la valigia dal vano in alto sopra al sedile e le mani non riuscivano a smettere di tremare, tanto che rischiai di farmela cadere rovinosamente addosso.

La signora davanti a me continuava a lanciarmi strane occhiate di disapprovazione, chissà cosa stava pensando in quel momento. Era in ogni caso l'ultimo dei miei problemi.

Scesi dal treno velocemente e mi diressi verso la fermata dei taxi. Un uomo dai capelli brizzolati e una folta barba ben curata mi invitò a salire sull'auto, gli sorrisi e lo ringraziai quando mi prese la valigia e la sistemò nel bagagliaio con molta cura.

Una volta che entrambi fummo saliti in macchina, detti all'autista l'indirizzo dell'albergo nel quale si sarebbe svolta la convention e lui si voltò e mi guardò sorridente.

“Anche lei alloggia lì per la convention signorina?” mi chiese cortesemente.

“Ehm... si, la “Grounders-Con” – risposi imbarazzata – domani sarà una giornata intensa”. Cercai di non far trapelare tutto il mio timore, ma non so quanto riuscii a risultare effettivamente tranquilla.

“So che la ragazza, l'attrice per cui la città sta impazzendo, è già arrivata questa mattina. C'erano un sacco di persone sotto l'albergo, ma lei non si è fatta vedere” mi annunciò l'uomo alzando un sopracciglio.

La notizia mi arrivò come un pugno in uno stomaco, Eliza era già li? E perché non avevo letto niente sui social? Perché non ne ero al corrente? Lei era veramente così poco distante da me in quel momento? Stava realmente alloggiando nello stesso albergo nel quale io avrei passato la notte?

Il mio cuore perse un colpo, si fermò per un attimo e forse trattenni il fiato troppo a lungo perché l'autista del taxi mi guardò in modo strano e mi chiese se stessi bene.

Annuii riprendendo fiato e sentendo il cuore cominciare nuovamente a battere, in modo sconnesso, tanto quanto lo erano i miei pensieri. L'auto partì e per tutto il viaggio non riuscii a parlare, nonostante l'uomo brizzolato cercasse di coinvolgermi in conversazioni di circostanza, su quanto quell'estate fosse calda e sul traffico cittadino che di anno in anno andava peggiorando.

Niente di tutto quello mi interessava, non ero nemmeno capace di sentire quanto effettivamente fosse caldo. Riuscivo soltanto a concentrare i miei pensieri su quegli occhi blu meravigliosi e su quelle labbra contornate da quel bellissimo neo.

Una volta arrivata in albergo pagai il tassista in fretta e presi da sola la mia valigia dal bagagliaio. Fuori dall'ingresso non c'era nessuno. Forse mi aveva preso in giro? Non c'era traccia di fan.

Sospirai, quasi delusa e mi avvicinai all'ingresso.

“Signorina, mi scusi” un uomo, o per meglio dire, una montagna, in giacca e cravatta, con occhiali scuri e un'auricolare all'orecchio mi fermò e mi scrutò dall'alto in basso. Sentii una goccia di sudore scendermi lungo le tempie.

“Si?” chiesi titubante, con un filo di voce.

“Ha una prenotazione in questo albergo?” mi chiese. Annuii, continuando a guardarlo spaesata.

“Qual è il suo nome?”

“Alycia Debnam-Carey” risposi, cercando di prendere la mia carta di identità dalla borsa. Il telefono mi cadde di mano e finì rovinosamente a terra.

L'uomo davanti a me parlò con qualcuno tramite l'auricolare, poi si chinò e raccolse il telefono da terra, porgendomelo educatamente.

“Mi scusi signorina, la sua prenotazione è confermata e può proseguire – mi spiegò con un sorriso sulle labbra – questa mattina abbiamo avuto dei problemi e non possiamo far entrare nessuno che non abbia una prenotazione”.

“Problemi?” chiesi sperando che confermasse la versione del tassista.

“Sì, abbiamo dovuto chiamare le forze dell'ordine per far allontanare un gruppo di persone, ma stia tranquilla signorina Debnam-Carey, è tutto risolto”. L'uomo sorrise cercando di essere rassicurante.

Oh mio Dio, allora era vero! Deglutii a fatica, cercando di sorridere a mia volta mentre prendevo il mio telefono dalle mani di quella montagna di fronte a me.

Non riuscii a dire niente, feci soltanto un cenno del capo e mi diressi verso le porte d'ingresso.

Le gambe mi tenevano a stento in piedi, ma cercai di non far notare il mio nervosismo quando fui davanti alla ragazza della reception. Riuscii a fare il check in senza iperventilare e con il mio bagaglio al seguito presi l'ascensore e mi diressi verso la mia camera.

Mi feci una doccia, cercando di schiarirmi le idee e decisi che avrei provato ad andare a prendermi qualcosa da bere al bar, sperando che anche lei, Eliza, avrebbe deciso di fare lo stesso.

Alle 18 in punto scesi di nuovo con l'ascensore e mi diressi verso il bancone, vicino alla reception. Mi guardai intorno, tutto sembrava così tranquillo e normale, non vi era traccia della presenza di Eliza Taylor da nessuna parte e in nessun volto.

Ne rimasi delusa, ma anche sollevata perché ancora non sapevo come avrei potuto reagire nel ritrovarmela davanti. Cercavo disperatamente di prepararmi un discorso da farle, non volevo essere invadente, ma nemmeno lasciarmi sfuggire una tale occasione. Forse la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stata quella di comportarsi come se fosse stata una normalissima ragazza. Ma lei,indubbiamente, non lo era.

Sorseggiai svogliatamente il mio mojito, che mi aiutò ad alleviare leggermente la tensione che mi attanagliava lo stomaco, poi mi guardai nuovamente intorno in cerca di qualcosa che purtroppo ancora non c'era.

Amareggiata decisi di uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria.

Fuori regnava la quiete, non vi erano tracce di fan accaniti, né di alcuna altra anima, mi sedetti sul muretto e osservai per un po' le macchine che passavano nella strada a pochi metri da me.

Presi il telefono per controllare l'orario e mi resi conto che il vetro del display era rotto in un angolo. Non era riuscito a salvarsi dalla caduta come avevo pensato.

Ero pronta a cominciare ad imprecare, quando sentii la presenza di qualcuno vicino a me.

Mi voltai distrattamente per vedere chi fosse e il cuore mi saltò in gola. Eliza Taylor in persona si stava accendendo una sigaretta a meno di due metri di distanza da me, seduta a sua volta sul muretto.

Probabilmente si sentì osservata e mi fece un saluto con un cenno del capo, io per tutta risposta deglutii, ma mi resi conto che non avevo più traccia di saliva nelle fauci.

Lei seguitò a fumare, guardando il cellulare.

Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Dovevo andare a salutarla? A chiederle qualcosa? Me la stavo facendo letteralmente sotto e non riuscivo a trovare il coraggio di muovere un solo muscolo. Riuscivo soltanto a continuare a fissarla ininterrottamente.

I suoi capelli biondi le ricadevano sul collo e sulle spalle, illuminati dal sole in maniera quasi abbagliante. Aveva dei jeans attillati che mostravano tutte le sue forme e un top scuro che lasciava intravedere l'assenza del reggiseno al di sotto.

Il mio cuore non riusciva a calmarsi e mi resi conto che le mani mi stavano tremando.

Non potevo lasciarmi sfuggire una simile occasione, dovevo necessariamente fare qualcosa, aspettavo da anni questo momento e l'avevo sognato svariate volte. Mi ero immaginata di riuscire ad essere sicura di me stessa, mi ero disegnata come una persona decisa, mi ero vista andarle incontro senza timori e parlarle, guardarla nel blu profondo dei suoi occhi e dirle una frase ad effetto che l'avrebbe colpita a tal punto da rimanere scolpita nella sua mente. Non volevo essere una fan tra tanti, volevo essere almeno minimamente speciale per lei. Una di quelle persone che anche se le vedi una sola volta nella vita, ti rimangono dentro e che ogni tanto ti tornano alla mente, donandoti un sorriso. Sì, volevo essere un sorriso per lei.

Presi coraggio, o almeno ci provai, mi alzai in piedi e mi avvicinai a lei, in modo da starle davanti, facendo ombra sulla sua pelle.

Lei si accorse della mia presenza così vicina e alzò lo sguardo, incastrando i suoi occhi nei miei.

_Non dire qualcosa di scontato, trova una frase d'effetto da dirle, non dire niente di scontato. Non dire niente di scontato!_  
Continuavo a ripetermelo nella mente come un mantra. Aprii bocca e trovai difficile farvi uscire un qualsiasi suono. Lei continuò a fissarmi, accennando un mezzo sorriso. Oh mio Dio quanto fu bello quel sorriso. Avrei voluto baciare quelle labbra lievemente incurvate.

Il cuore fibrillava e io cercavo disperatamente di parlare. Presi fiato, gonfiai il petto per farmi coraggio e dissi: “Sei bellissima...”.

Tutto qui? Davvero ero riuscita a dire la cosa più scontata di questo mondo? Addio alla mia bellissima frase ad effetto, addio all'idea di rimanerle in testa per sempre, addio all'idea di voler fare la differenza. Mi sarei tanto volentieri tirata una gomitata nello stomaco. Me la sarei meritata, una di quelle che ti lasciano senza fiato. Anche se alla fine senza fiato ero già da un pezzo.

Inaspettatamente lei si alzò, il suo sorriso ammaliante si ampliò ancora di più, gettò la sigaretta a terra e mi abbraccio.

“Grazie” mi sussurrò, con quella sua voce profonda. Il suo dolce profumo si stava impossessando delle mie narici e della mia anima.

Fece una risata quasi imbarazzata. Imbarazzata? Dovevo essermelo immaginato, non era possibile che io avessi fatto quell'effetto su di lei con una frase tanto scontata, chissà quante persone glielo avevano ripetuto durante la sua vita, anche prima che diventasse famosa.

Mi resi improvvisamente conto della presenza delle sue mani sulla mia schiena, una delle due si muoveva dall'alto verso il basso e viceversa. Mi stava accarezzando. Nella mia testa c'era lo stesso casino che c'è ad un concerto heavy metal. I miei neuroni stavano pogando uno contro l'altro.

Avrei voluto rimanere così per sempre, riuscivo a percepire il suo respiro tra i miei capelli e tutta la mia pelle stava andando a fuoco, la testa girava e le ginocchia rischiavano di cedere da un momento all'altro.

Poco dopo però Eliza mi lasciò dall'abbraccio, ma mantenne una mano sulla mia spalla, mi guardò dritta negli occhi e mi disse: “Anche tu lo sei”.

“Mai... mai quanto te” riuscii a balbettare.

Lei sorrise di nuovo, la bellezza fatta persona era esattamente davanti a me e adesso avevo la mente completamente vuota e lo stomaco in pieno subbuglio. Niente più concerto, ma tante farfalle che battevano le loro ali in modo incontrollato.

Qualcuno la chiamò dall'ingresso dell'albergo e lei si voltò, interrompendo il contatto dei nostri occhi. Cosa che mi causò non poco dolore.

“Scusami, devo andare – mi disse – ma se domani sei qua alla convention sarò felice di rivederti”.

Mentre cominciava ad allontanarsi le sue dita poggiate sulla mia spalla percorsero tutto il mio braccio fino a raggiungere la mia mano, la strinsero per qualche frazione di secondo e poi la lasciarono. Rimasi in piedi, immobile, a fissarla mentre rientrava in albergo. Non capivo più niente, non avevo nemmeno più idea di come mi chiamassi o da che parte del mondo mi trovassi, ma ero sicura del fatto che non avrei mai più fatto una doccia per non lasciarmi scivolare via di dosso la sensazione del suo tocco. Volevo che il suo profumo non mi abbandonasse mai.

 

Tornai in camera con passo incerto, sbagliando strada più volte, mi spogliai e mi misi un vestito rosso che metteva in risalto il seno, lungo fin sopra al ginocchio. Nemmeno io sapevo perché lo avevo portato, ma adesso volevo che Eliza mi vedesse di nuovo e volevo che avesse sotto gli occhi la versione migliore di me. Mi lisciai i capelli e mi truccai finemente gli occhi, allungando il più possibile le mie ciglia con il mascara. Optai per mettere in risalto le labbra con un rossetto rosso fuoco e chiusi il tutto con una spruzzata soffice di profumo. Presi l'ascensore evitando di fare le scale con le scarpe con il tacco e mi diressi al mio tavolo per la cena, sperando ardentemente che anche Eliza sarebbe stata presente.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2**

 

**Alycia**

 

Mi diressi velocemente al ristorante e mi sedetti al tavolo riservato alla mia camera, anche se in realtà non avevo per niente fame. Di nuovo, come prima al bar, continuavo a guardarmi intorno. Tutti erano tranquilli e mangiavano e chiacchieravano come se niente fosse. Beata ignoranza, nessuno si rendeva conto del gran casino che stava succedendo dentro di me.

Di Eliza nemmeno l'ombra, ma effettivamente era stato da stupidi pensare che sarebbe venuta a cena in hotel, sicuramente sarebbe andata in qualche locale della zona a festeggiare con gli altri attori presenti alla convention. Ero stata una povera illusa.

Ordinai soltanto un'insalata per evitare di rimanere al tavolo senza fare niente e cominciai a giocare col cibo, più che a mangiarlo. Dopo qualche minuto passato a torturare le foglie di lattuga e le carote alla julienne sentii una risata in lontananza, una risata che avevo sentito spesso: Eliza. Alzai fulmineamente lo sguardo dal mio piatto, al dolce suono melodico di quella sublime creatura, e la cercai disperatamente. Non la vidi e cominciai a sentire la risata allontanarsi. Panico. Mi alzai dal tavolo, corsi nel corridoio e i miei occhi finalmente la trovarono, stava uscendo dall'hotel con un vestito nero attillatissimo che le scopriva le gambe dandomi modo di ammirarle in tutto il loro splendore. Con lei erano presenti altre persone tra cui riconobbi il suo agente e due altri attori di “The Grounders” dei quali non mi interessava proprio niente, i miei occhi erano completamente invasi da lei, tanto quanto lo era il mio cuore.

Il mio istinto mi diceva di correrle dietro, di seguirla, di andare ovunque lei andasse, anche a costo di dover correre per chilometri interi su quei tacchi scomodissimi. Le mie gambe però non reagirono e rimasi immobile, nessuno dei miei muscoli si mosse. Nemmeno il miocardio. Lei uscì e la mia occasione svanì insieme alla mia dignità.

 

Dopo pochi secondi mi ripresi e mi voltai, affranta, per tornare al mio tavolo e cercare almeno di finire la cena, ma fatti nemmeno tre passi sentii le porte scorrevoli aprirsi di nuovo.

“Aspettatemi, ho dimenticato il telefono in camera!” urlò Eliza.

Una campana di allarme si accese nella mia testa, faceva un chiasso infernale. Cercai di analizzare la situazione. Avrei forse dovuto salire in ascensore con lei facendo finta di tornare in camera? In questo modo avrei potuto almeno vedere a che piano alloggiava. Per di più sarei rimasta per ben trenta secondi buoni sola con lei potendo assaporare di nuovo il suo profumo. Avrei addirittura potuto far finta di sentirmi male per farmi soccorrere o anche premere il pulsante di allarme per far fermare l'ascensore. Mille scenari mi attraversavano la mente, ma ero cosciente del fatto che dovevo prendere una decisione alla svelta perché lei stava già quasi per raggiungermi. Potevo sentire i suoi tacchi con il loro ritmo ancheggiante sbattere contro la moquette.

 

Eliza si fermò accanto a me e mi resi conto di essere già davanti all'ascensore fin da prima.

Mi guardò ed io guardai lei, in silenzio. Mi accennò un sorriso. Un battito, due battiti, tre battiti. Ok, il cuore stava funzionando.

“Sali?” mi chiese.

“Ehm.... sì” risposi.

La meraviglia bionda davanti ai miei occhi premette il pulsante dell'ascensore e questi si aprì quasi immediatamente. Salimmo entrambe.

Mi sentivo accaldata.

“A che piano vai?” mi chiese.

_Al tuo..._ pensai.

“... terzo” dissi invece.

Eliza premette soltanto il bottone del terzo piano.

“Anche io” affermò subito dopo.

_Oddio, siamo addirittura allo stesso piano, non ci posso credere, qualcuno vuol farmi morire prima di domani._

Non sapevo se fosse una fortuna o meno, non stavo capendo più niente.

Durante quei pochi secondi non riuscii a fare altro che a guardare il suo corpo, da cima a fondo, come a volerne accarezzare le forme. Presi quanta più aria potevo nei polmoni, così da poter sentire tutto il suo profumo.

_Oddio, sa di gelsomino._

Era totalmente inebriante.

 

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e lei si voltò verso di me, mi fece l'occhiolino e varcò la soglia verso il corridoio.

L'occhiolino. Mi aveva appena fatto l'occhiolino. Cosa poteva voler dire? Soltanto un modo simpatico di salutarmi? Oppure voleva dire seguimi? No, impossibile, non dovevo farmi strane idee, stavo andando oltre e stavo davvero esagerando. Uscii anche io dall'ascensore subito prima che le porte si chiudessero nuovamente e la vidi entrare nella stanza 307. La mia era la 308.

_Non è possibile. Assolutamente questa non può essere la realtà, sto sicuramente sognando._ Pensai quasi in preda al panico.

Arrivai fino alla porta della mia stanza, la aprii e rimasi in ascolto con la porta socchiusa, volevo capire se e quando sarebbe uscita dalla sua stanza. Ero ancora davvero intenzionata a seguirla? Oddio che stalker.

La porta della stanza 307 si aprì di nuovo e la sentii chiaramente parlare al telefono.

“Sì, sto uscendo adesso dall'albergo, ci troviamo direttamente al locale?” silenzio per qualche istante.

“Al Millennium, te lo avevo già detto!” continuò poi.

La porta si richiuse e i suoi tacchi continuarono a battere sulla moquette in modo sensuale. Riuscivo ad immaginare i suoi fianchi ondeggiare.

 

Senza nemmeno riflettere su ciò che stavo facendo presi la borsetta da sopra la scrivania e uscii dalla stanza, le porte dell'ascensore si stavano già chiudendo, così decisi di fare le scale. Nonostante i tacchi fossero i miei peggiori nemici in quel momento, cercai di muovermi alla svelta per non rischiare di perderla.

Arrivata al piano terra la intravidi uscire e ricongiungersi al gruppo dei suoi amici.

Mi fiondai fuori e notai che stavano entrando in una limousine bianca, annotai la targa mentalmente e analizzai l'ambiente intorno a me. Non c'era traccia di nessun mezzo pubblico o privato che fosse che potesse darmi un passaggio. Tornai dentro affannata e chiesi alla reception il contatto per chiamare un taxi e lo feci, sbagliando per ben due volte a comporre il numero sul telefono. Dannata fretta. Dannata ansia. Dannata goffaggine.

 

Quando riuscii nell'impresa aspettai per ben dieci minuti che il mezzo si presentasse sulla strada davanti all'hotel e una volta che fui dentro mi resi conto che non avevo idea di dove fosse il Millennium che aveva nominato prima Eliza.

“Avrei bisogno che mi portasse al Millennium, credo sia un locale o una discoteca” dissi sperando che il mio autista fosse esperto dei locali della zona.

“Subito signorina, sarò felice di accompagnare una così bella ragazza” mi rispose con tono viscido.

Feci finta di niente, il mio unico interesse era di arrivare laggiù quanto prima.

Il viaggio fu abbastanza breve e una volta arrivata pagai il tassista lasciandogli la mancia pur di non perdere tempo aspettando il resto. Fu ben contento di questo mio gesto.

 

Da fuori il locale si presentava come un posto molto elegante, illuminato da luci blu soffuse su tutta la facciata. L'insegna riportava il nome del locale “MILLENNIUM” con una scritta a caratteri cubitali che cambiava colore a ritmo costante. Arrivai a quello che sembrava l'ingresso del locale e spinsi la porta, ma non si aprì. Mi guardai leggermente intorno e non vidi altre entrate. Provai di nuovo: niente da fare.

Un ragazzo stava annaffiando delle piante vicino a me, mi guardò e mi sorrise.

“Signorina, il locale è ancora chiuso, non aprirà prima delle 23” mi disse posando il suo sguardo sul mio décolleté con malcelata approvazione.

“Oh...” risposi io conscia della figuraccia appena commessa e sulla difensiva, cercando di coprirmi il seno con un braccio. Guardai l'orologio, erano appena le 21. Ringraziai il ragazzo e mi allontanai, sentendomi chiaramente addosso il suo sguardo. Uomini...

Che scema ero stata, ero veramente sconnessa, tanto da non rendermi conto che era effettivamente troppo presto per andare in una qualsiasi discoteca. Evidentemente Eliza e gli altri avevano deciso di andare a cena in qualche ristorante di lusso e POI, solo successivamente, andare a ballare. Mi sedetti su una panchina, sospirando e cercando di mettere al loro posto tutti i pensieri che mi affollavano la mente.

Lasciai passare così alcuni minuti, poi mi guardai intorno e mi resi conto che dalla parte di là della strada c'era un lounge bar aperto. Tanto valeva bere qualcosa nell'attesa.

Entrai e mi sedetti al bancone, ordinai un Martini e mi misi a sorseggiarlo. Ero davvero sicura di voler entrare in quel locale qualche ora dopo? Cosa avrei mai potuto fare? Avrei davvero trovato il coraggio di avvicinarmi a lei e invitarla a ballare? Molto probabilmente no, ma decisi che valeva comunque la pena vederla muoversi e scatenarsi, anche soltanto da lontano.

Stavo sorseggiando con calma soltanto apparente il mio cocktail quando un ragazzo si sedette accanto a me e ordinò un Cosmopolitan.

“Buonasera” mi disse guardandomi con i suoi occhi color nocciola.

Accennai un saluto con un leggero movimento del capo, continuando a bere. Non ero assolutamente in vena di respingere un corteggiatore.

“Sei silenziosa...” continuò passandosi una mano tra i capelli castani e ben curati.

“Già...” risposi.

“Ti va se ti faccio compagnia?” chiese insistendo con il suo tentativo di abbordaggio. Povero illuso.

“Sto aspettando qualcuno” inventai.

“Posso farti compagnia durante l'attesa, non è carino che una bella ragazza come te si annoi qui da sola”. Non aveva davvero intenzione di arrendersi.

“Mi annoio volentieri” risposi secca. Mi stupii quasi della mia risposta molto poco carina. Non ero solita comportarmi in modo scontroso, ma avevo soltanto una cosa in mente: Eliza, le sue labbra e i suoi occhi. Ok, erano più di una in effetti.

Il ragazzo rise in evidente imbarazzo, fece spallucce e, appoggiandomi una mano sulla coscia, si avvicinò a me e mi sussurrò: “Peggio per te”. Poi si alzò con il suo Cosmopolitan in mano e fulminandomi con lo sguardo si allontanò con la coda tra le gambe. Ok, almeno me lo ero tolto di dosso.

Appena ebbi finito il Martini ne ordinai subito un altro e poi un altro ancora. Cominciavo a sentire i fumi dell'alcool scorrermi nelle vene e soprattutto offuscarmi piacevolmente la testa quando, prendendo il telefono per ammirare sullo sfondo la foto di Eliza, mi cadde l'attenzione sull'orologio che segnava le 23.13. Era giunto il momento di entrare al Millennium. Finii tutto in un sorso ciò che era rimasto nel bicchiere, pagai e mi diressi verso l'entrata del locale.

Una volta dentro constatai che c'era ancora poca gente, ma questo non era necessariamente un male. Dopo aver lasciato la mia borsetta al guardaroba mi sedetti su un divanetto che mi permetteva di avere una buona visuale sull'ingresso. Non potevo perdermi il momento trionfale dell'entrata in scena di Eliza Taylor.

Passò un'altra ora buona e il locale cominciò pian piano a riempirsi. Davanti a me un bel gruppo di persone si stava scatenando sulla pista da ballo, al ritmo di una scadente musica dance. Sbuffai. Stavo quasi per perdere le speranze, quando improvvisamente la vidi entrare. Stava ridendo con i suoi amici mentre camminava e, buttando la testa all'indietro, i suoi capelli danzarono, illuminati dalle luci stroboscopiche, scoprendole le spalle. Sentivo l'irrefrenabile bisogno di sfiorarle con la punta delle mie dita.

Ok, dovevo smetterla di avere paura, dovevo farmi coraggio. Ma dove e come avrei potuto trovarne? Mi alzai ed andai al banco delle bevute. Presi un Long Island. Quello sarebbe stato il mio coraggio liquido. Ne buttai giù un bel sorso senza mai perdere d'occhio il mio bersaglio che nel frattempo si era messo a ballare in mezzo alla folla. Uno dei due attori che erano con lei, un certo William, le stava particolarmente vicino e questo mi infastidiva non poco. Si vociferava che tra i due ci fosse qualcosa, ma non avevo mai voluto credere a questa storia, faceva troppo male.

Presi un altro sorso abbondante e mi unii alla folla danzante, cominciando a muovere qualche passo incerto. Mi avvicinai, ma non troppo, bevvi ancora e piano piano sentii che quel cocktail era decisamente più forte degli altri. Bene.

William le cinse la vita e lei cominciò a ballare con lui in modo maledettamente sensuale, guardandolo negli occhi. Un fuoco arse dentro di me, sia per la gelosia che per l'eccitazione che mi provocava vederla ballare lì davanti a me.

Bevvi di nuovo, quel coraggio non era abbastanza, ne volevo ancora.

Cominciai a ballare con più enfasi e mi avvicinai di qualche altro passo. Eliza stava ancora attaccata al ragazzone. Lui con un movimento del braccio la fece voltare e lei non oppose resistenza, i loro corpi erano in contatto per tutta la loro superficie e lei aveva spostato la testa di lato, scoprendo il collo e lasciando a lui libero spazio perché vi potesse poggiare le labbra, senza però baciarla.

Le mani di William erano saldamente appoggiate sui fianchi ondeggianti di Eliza.

Presi un altro sorso, ma il bicchiere non conteneva altro che ghiaccio.

_Dannazione!_

Stavo ancora annaspando con il bicchiere, cercando di racimolare quante più gocce di coraggio potessi, quando improvvisamente, poggiando di nuovo lo sguardo su Eliza, mi resi conto che i suoi occhi mi stavano fissando, mentre ancora continuava a ballare con lui.

La gola mi si seccò e il bicchiere di plastica mi cadde di mano.

Lei sorrise. Mi sorrise.

La testa mi girava e non sapevo cosa fare, stavo ballando ma non sentivo più i piedi.

Spostò il suo sguardo lungo tutto il mio corpo, poi tornò a scrutarmi. Non interruppe mai la linea che incastrava i nostri occhi e buttò un braccio all'indietro abbracciando il collo di William, carezzandogli i capelli. Se non fossi stata sicura che mi stavo sbagliando avrei detto che quella era una provocazione nei miei confronti. Qualsiasi cosa facesse, risultava sempre maledettamente sensuale.

Ad un tratto la musica cambiò e a ritmo con essa anche Eliza si staccò da William che continuò a ballare da solo come se niente fosse. Lei si avvicinò di qualche passo a me continuando a guardarmi. Avevo lo stomaco in subbuglio, non sapevo se per il troppo bere o per tutta la situazione surreale che si era venuta a creare.

Eravamo a pochi passi di distanza e sentivo che l'alcool si stava veramente trasformando in una qualche forma di spavalderia in me. Feci per avvicinarmi a lei, quando mi sentii afferrare. Qualcuno mi aveva appena agganciato e si stava strusciando dietro di me, ballando. Era chiaramente un uomo. Mi voltai per replicare e vidi che era il ragazzo castano che aveva cercato di abbordarmi al bar poche ore prima.

“Il destino ci ha fatto rincontrare dolcezza” mi urlò per sovrastare la musica. Cercai di divincolarmi, ma la sua presa era salda. Per come era conciato doveva aver bevuto parecchio, molto più di me.

“Dai, lasciami!” gli intimai, ma lui fece finta di non sentire e continuò la sua danza sconnessa strusciandosi. Mi girai con tutto il corpo nella sua presa in modo da ritrovarmi faccia a faccia con lui. Gli premetti entrambe le mani sul petto e spinsi forte, riuscii a destabilizzarlo e dovette lasciarmi per cercare di mantenersi in equilibrio, cercai di allontanarmi ma lui mi afferrò di nuovo provando a baciarmi.

Sentii qualcuno prendermi per mano e strattonarmi. Mi voltai, confusa, e vidi Eliza che con un movimento elegante si frappose tra me e lui.

“Lei è con me – ringhiò – vedi di farla finita, stronzo!”

Per la seconda volta, il ragazzo si trovò a dover uscire di scena sconfitto. Alzò le mani a mo di difesa, fece una smorfia e si allontanò deriso dai suoi stessi amici che lo accompagnarono nel cammino della vergogna.

Eliza Taylor mi aveva appena salvato da una situazione assai scomoda, prendendo le mie difese senza che nessuno le chiedesse di farlo. Le nostre mani erano ancora intrecciate. Nel mio petto una danza.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3**

 

**Alycia**

 

Volevo ringraziarla per il gesto che aveva appena compiuto per me, ma le parole erano tutte rimaste incastrate nelle corde vocali, formandomi uno strano groppo alla gola misto tra eccitazione e ansia.

Continuai a fissarla imbambolata per qualche secondo poi lei alla fine mi tirò a sé e mi chiese: “Ti va di ballare?”

Per farsi sentire aveva dovuto avvicinarsi al mio viso e parlarmi direttamente nell'orecchio. La sua guancia aveva sfiorato la mia e avevo potuto sentire il suo alito caldo sul collo. Ero completamente sconnessa, ma l'alcool era riuscito a rendermi meno pavida del solito, così riuscii a trovare la forza di risponderle.

“Sicuro” le dissi.

La sentii sorridere contro la mia guancia. Strinse poi la mia mano trascinandomi al centro della pista da ballo. Senza preavviso si voltò verso di me e mi buttò le braccia al collo cominciando ad ancheggiare e saltare a ritmo di musica. Io la musica nemmeno la stavo sentendo, ma mi resi conto che anche io stavo rispondendo al suo ballo sfrenato, scoprii che le mie mani stavano volteggiando in aria e che i miei capelli ondeggiavano a ritmo con i miei fianchi. Il sudore le imperlava la pelle rendendola maledettamente sexy sulle note di “Hideaway” di Kiesza (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESXgJ9-H-2U>). Il ritmo si stava facendo strada dentro le mie vene, mentre cercavo di carpire ogni singolo particolare di Eliza: i suoi occhi pieni di sensualità, la sua pelle liscia e leggermente abbronzata, le sue labbra curvate in un sorriso carico di euforia. Quanto avrei voluto baciarle, quanto avrei voluto sfiorarle delicatamente con la punta delle dita. L'alcool aveva finalmente compiuto il suo dovere, la mia ansia era stata completamente cancellata e sovrastata da una completa sensazione di benessere, mi sentivo a mio agio anche se tutto ciò che stava accadendo mi sembrava di viverlo attraverso gli occhi di qualcun altro.

Eliza mi guardò, parte dei suoi capelli le copriva il volto e mi sorrise, continuando a ballare. Le mie mani scesero senza che me ne rendessi conto e finirono dritte sui suoi fianchi, rimanendovi saldamente ancorate. Il DJ mise a ruota un'altra canzone non appena “Hideaway” finì e riconobbi “Do What You Want” di Lady Gaga in versione Remix (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rqkbk6COXE4>). Adoravo quella canzone, erano anni che non la sentivo.

Le mani di Eliza si poggiarono sulle mie e pensai di aver osato troppo, ero sicura che le avrebbe gentilmente tolte dal suo corpo per ritornare a ballare in modo più distaccato. Inaspettatamente, invece, i suoi occhi blu fissarono i miei per qualche secondo e poi si girò dentro alla mia presa in modo da darmi le spalle.

Lasciò che il suo corpo aderisse al mio, così come aveva fatto poco prima con William e io potei chiaramente sentire delle vibrazioni al basso ventre. Stavo assaporando la sensazione che mi suscitava il calore emanato dalla sua pelle, potevo chiaramente sentirlo anche attraverso il vestito, quando, bruscamente, la sentii allontanarsi. Percepii subito la mancanza, ne volevo ancora. Comparve una sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco che si intensificò quando capii la causa del suo distacco: William era di fronte a noi ed Eliza aveva ricominciato a ballare con lui, gettandosi tra le sue braccia.

Continuai a ballare da sola, a pochi centimetri di distanza da loro, ma con meno enfasi. Stavo per decidere di andarmene quando lei si voltò di nuovo verso di me e mi prese le mani, guardandomi negli occhi, e alle parole “Do what you want with my body” le mimò con la bocca, con uno sguardo che mi fece percepire scosse in tutto il corpo. Come poteva riuscire ad essere provocante in ogni situazione? Cosa mi stava facendo? Ogni suo movimento catturava completamente la mia attenzione, non riuscivo in nessun modo a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.

Era chiaro, le piaceva flirtare, forse era rimasta lusingata dal mio complimento di quel pomeriggio, forse lo stava facendo per sentirsi apprezzata. Non sapevo perché ma a quel punto ero sicura che stesse flirtando con me.

La canzone finì ed Eliza si avvicinò di nuovo a me, cercando di sovrastare il suono assordante mi chiese: “Ti va di uscire per fumare una sigaretta?”

Non avevo mai fumato in vita mia, ma ovviamente le risposi di sì.

Mi prese nuovamente per mano e mi portò verso l'uscita sul retro del locale, c'erano alcune poltroncine e dei piccoli tavoli eleganti dove già altre persone stavano fumando o bevendo.

Nelle orecchie mi rimbombava ancora la musica, o forse era il battito accelerato del mio cuore a rendere tutto così ovattato? Eliza si sedette su un divanetto e mi fece cenno di sistemarmi accanto a lei.

“Ne vuoi una?” mi chiese tirando fuori il suo pacchetto di non so quale marca di sigarette. “No, in realtà non fumo...” risposi sentendomi in leggero imbarazzo senza nessun reale motivo.

Lei si accese una sigaretta e trovai estremamente sexy anche quel gesto.

Prese una boccata di fumo e lo rilasciò lentamente, in evidente stato di relax.

“Grazie per essere intervenuta con quel ragazzo prima” le dissi trovando improvvisamente tutto il coraggio di cui necessitavo.

“Figurati, è il minimo... - fece un altro tiro dalla sigaretta – ma dimmi, non mi hai ancora detto come ti chiami”.

“Alycia” risposi soltanto.

Mi poggiò una mano sulla coscia “Io sono Eliza” mi disse ridendo. Era consapevole del fatto che lo sapessi alla perfezione.

“Oh, sì lo so... sono qui per te” mi sentii arrossire, ma sperai che lei non lo notasse.

“Ne sono felice, quindi vuol dire che domani sarai alla convention?” mi chiese guardandomi dritta negli occhi. O forse il suo sguardo era caduto sulle mie labbra? Non potevo esserne sicura, l'alcool mi stava offuscando.

“Sì, ci sarò senza ombra di dubbio” adesso sicuramente ero io che stavo guardando le sue labbra. Le desideravo con tutta me stessa.

Fece ancora qualche tiro dalla sigaretta, in silenzio, ma continuando a tenere una mano sulla mia gamba, poi si sporse verso di me per spegnere il mozzicone nel posacenere adagiato su un piccolo tavolo. Sentii il suo seno contro il mio e il fiato mi si spezzò in gola. Lei indugiò per qualche secondo, poi tornò a sedersi normalmente. Attimi di silenzio.

_Dille qualcosa! Non startene impalata come una scema, parla! PARLA!_

Continuavo a darmi ordini nella testa, non avevo per me nessuna pietà. “Ho voglia di ballare ancora, ti va di tornare dentro?” Ero realmente stata io a pronunciare tali parole?

“Non vedo l'ora” mi rispose alzandosi di scatto.

Rientrammo e di nuovo la musica fu assordante, gli altri ragazzi non erano più sulla pista da ballo, Eliza mi fece notare che erano nel privée al di là delle corde rosse. Wow, avevano addirittura il privée.

Ballammo ancora, stavolta senza interruzioni da parte di William, maledetto lui, e nonostante tutto quello che avevo bevuto ancora ricordo ogni attimo di quella serata. Era tutto maledettamente surreale, ma anche così eccitante. Vederla ballare, sentire il suo tocco su di me, respirare l'odore che la sua pelle emanava, sentirla parlare al mio orecchio, era tutto così intimo e passionale. La sua carica erotica era tale da farmi rischiare di baciarla da un momento all'altro. Non so come riuscii a trattenermi.

Quando entrambe fummo stremate, tra risate e claudicanze per il dolore dei tacchi sulla pista da ballo, ci dirigemmo al privée dove gli altri stavano brindando con champagne. La musica lì dietro risultava meno assordante ed era possibile parlare senza dover urlare per farsi sentire.

Dopo che Eliza mi ebbe presentato al suo agente, a William e a Richard, l'altro attore di “The Grounders” presente alla convention, mi sedetti sul divanetto libero, desiderando che Eliza si adagiasse accanto a me. Le mie speranze furono tremendamente infrante quando William la prese per una mano tirandola verso di sé e facendola sedere sulle sue gambe. Maledetto William! Lo stavo odiando con tutta me stessa in quel momento. Mi incupii.

Eliza mi lanciò uno sguardo, non seppi decifrarlo. Forse era meglio per me andarmene, forse avevo varcato il limite, non potevo prendermela con il suo ragazzo (perché a quel punto era chiaro che stessero insieme) soltanto perché io ero innamorata follemente di lei. In fin dei conti non ero nessuno, ero solo una stalker con cui lei era stata gentile. Tutto qua.

Rimasi qualche altro minuto, poi mi alzai in piedi. “Ehi, dove vai?” mi chiese Richard.

“Domani mattina devo alzarmi presto per ritirare i pass prima della convention, meglio se torno in albergo” risposi il più educatamente possibile, anche se il mio tono forse lasciò intendere un po' del mio disagio.

Ero in piedi davanti ad Eliza e lei mi afferrò saldamente una mano. “No, resta con noi...” mi disse guardandomi negli occhi. Titubai. “Ti prego” continuò accennando una teatrale espressione di rammarico per la mia improvvisa decisione. Come potevo resisterle? Era impossibile. “Ehm... ok” acconsentii senza che fosse necessario per lei insistere ancora.

“Vieni” mi disse regalandomi un sorriso felice. Continuando a tenere la mia mano si alzò dalle gambe di William e mi invitò a sedermi di nuovo, nell'angolo del divanetto. Lei fece altrettanto, ma non si limitò a quello. Senza che potessi davvero rendermi conto di quello che stava facendo, me la ritrovai sdraiata accanto, con la testa appoggiata finemente sulle mie gambe. Oddio. Allarme.

Mi resi conto che in quel momento sarei anche potuta morire, ripercorsi tutto quello che era successo e solo allora mi cominciai a rendere conto che non me lo ero immaginato. Era tutto maledettamente vero, così come era vera la sua chioma bionda su di me. Continuammo a ridere e scherzare tra di noi, lei mi raccontò qualche aneddoto delle riprese del telefilm e mi chiese cosa facevo nella vita, sembrava realmente interessata alle mie risposte e continuava ad ascoltarmi nonostante le mie frasi a volte sconnesse.

Era come se il resto della discoteca non esistesse, eravamo soltanto io e lei, nel nostro piccolo mondo di intimità. Stava riuscendo a farmi sentire speciale, mi stava dedicando tutte le sue attenzioni e questo mi dette sicurezza, tanto che ad un tratto mi resi conto che le mie dita erano intrecciate nei suoi capelli e li stavano dolcemente carezzando. La osservai per capire cosa pensasse a riguardo, fermando la mia mano. Lei istintivamente e con una genuinità disarmante mosse il capo, come a volermi invitare a proseguire. Non me lo feci ripetere due volte.

Ci chiesero di brindare ancora, interrompendo il nostro momento speciale. Con non poco rammarico lasciai la mia presa sui suoi capelli e tutte e due ci alzammo in piedi per bere insieme a tutti gli altri. I nostri sguardi si scontrarono per lunghi secondi anche mentre bevevamo il nostro champagne. La serata andò avanti ancora per un po', ma da quel momento riesco a ricordarmi poco, avevo decisamente bevuto troppo.

Ho ricordi sfocati di Eliza che mi sorreggeva ridendo come una pazza, mentre io la abbracciavo. Ricordo che mi ha aiutato a salire sulla loro limousine che ci ha riaccompagnato in hotel e la sento ancora ridere per le mie condizioni.

Sono quasi sicura che siano stati lei e William a riaccompagnarmi in camera mia. William se ne è poi andato e siamo rimaste sole. Lei mi ha aiutato a spogliarmi, sento ancora le sue mani sulla mia pelle, mi ha sistemata nel letto e mi ha lasciato un bicchiere d'acqua sul comodino. Mi ha rimesso la sveglia, notando il mio telefono rotto e ridendo ancora di più. Mi ha rimboccato le coperte e mi ha dato un bacio. Sì, era un bacio, sulla mia guancia. La pelle stava avvampando.

Non ero pronta a lasciarla andare, le misi una mano intorno al collo e l'altra tra i capelli e la baciai. A fil di labbra. Lei sorrise, si allontanò un poco e mi sussurrò: “Sei completamente ubriaca Alycia...”.

“Sì, di te...” le risposi. Poi mi addormentai.

 

Il mattino seguente fui svegliata di soprassalto dalla sveglia del cellulare, la spensi a fatica e cercai di aprire gli occhi. Avevo la gola completamente secca e la testa ovattata. Per qualche attimo fui convinta che ciò che era successo la sera precedente fosse stato soltanto un sogno. Quando mi resi conto che tutto era successo davvero, mi tirai su di scatto, provocandomi un forte capogiro. Sentii di nuovo la sensazione delle mie labbra poggiate sulle sue. Mi vergognai e affondai la testa nel cuscino. Potevo essere stata più stupida di così? Avevo davvero baciato Eliza e lei si era tirata indietro.

_Cretina, hai rovinato tutto!_ Mi incolpai nella mia mente.

Ero stata troppo avventata e avevo mandato tutto a puttane. Non sarei più riuscita a guardarla negli occhi senza provare un fortissimo senso di imbarazzo e di inadeguatezza. Bevvi tutto il bicchiere di acqua che Eliza aveva lasciato sul comodino, cercando di alleviare l'arsura e decisi che nonostante non volessi lavarmi il suo odore di dosso, era necessaria una doccia. Era davvero il caso di presentarsi alla convention quella mattina? Ancora non lo sapevo, ma decisi di non pensarci. L'acqua fresca mi fece sentire meglio e mi vestii con una t-shirt semplice e un paio di shorts di jeans, indossai le mie converse arcobaleno e infilai in tasca il cellulare. Feci le scale per raggiungere il piano terra e per prima cosa corsi a prendere i miei pass. Diverse ragazze li stavano distribuendo ad una folta schiera di fan accaniti. La fila scorse velocemente e quando fu il mio turno una delle ragazze dello staff mi chiese il nome e mi dette una busta. La aprii ringraziandola e mi dileguai lasciando spazio a chi era dopo di me. Sul pass erano scritti tutti gli extra dei quali avrei potuto beneficiare: una fotografia e un autografo. Niente in confronto a quello che avevo passato la notte precedente.

Guardando meglio notai che era spuntata anche la casella del Meet&Greet con Eliza che io però non avevo mai comprato. Non avevo abbastanza soldi per farlo. Sicuramente le ragazze si erano sbagliate, ma decisi di far finta di niente, sorrisi. Avrei potuto rivederla faccia a faccia. La cosa mi dava non poca ansia, come avrebbe reagito visto quello che avevo fatto poche ore prima? Decisi di non pormi questo problema finché non fosse stato il momento e mi fiondai al tavolo per la colazione. Avevo necessariamente bisogno di un caffè amaro e bollente.

Ordinai soltanto quello, non sarei riuscita a mangiare assolutamente niente e mentre lo stavo sorseggiando sentii qualcuno poggiare una mano sulla mia spalla. Per poco il caffè non mi andò di traverso quando mi resi conto che era Eliza.

“Buongiorno” mi disse sorridente, come sempre. Bellissima, come sempre.

“Buongiorno” risposi alzandomi automaticamente in piedi.

“Come ti senti?” mi chiese scrutandomi.

“Ehm... bene, credo” davvero? Non lo sapevo.

“Sono felice, hai ritirato i tuoi pass?” notai una certa malizia nel suo sguardo.

“Sì, poco fa...” inghiottii la saliva con crescente agitazione. Non avevo più l'alcool a tenermi compagnia.

“Bene, allora ci vediamo più tardi al Meet&Greet!” mi fece l'occhiolino, mi poggiò le labbra sulla guancia, vi lasciò un lieve bacio e si diresse verso il tavolo, raggiungendo gli altri del cast.

Stavo cercando di capire come facesse a sapere che avevo il Meet&Greet, ma nella mia testa c'era una folla di neuroni urlanti, così come la schiera di fan che si era creata intorno alla sala del ristorante. L'avevano riconosciuta e non riuscivano proprio a trattenersi, come dar loro torto.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

 

**Alycia**

 

Era forse stata Eliza a regalarmi il Meet&Greet con lei? E per quale motivo avrebbe dovuto farlo? Non riuscivo a trovare una valida spiegazione, ma da come si era comportata poco prima sembrava proprio che questa fosse la realtà dei fatti. Un sorriso si abbozzò sulle mie labbra e mi portai istintivamente una mano alla bocca, carezzandola. Le mie labbra avevano davvero incontrato le sue? Evidentemente dovevo essermelo immaginato, altrimenti lei non sarebbe stata così tranquilla e a suo agio con me quella mattina. Ok, era stato sicuramente un sogno, dettato dal mio desiderio di lei.

Finii il mio caffè, continuando a sentirmi tra le nuvole e lanciandole qualche occhiata di sfuggita. Stava mangiando al tavolo con gli altri attori e di tanto in tanto sorrideva verso William, che distrattamente le carezzava una spalla, rimanendo con il braccio poggiato sulla sua sedia, cingendola.

Quell'uomo era il più fortunato del mondo, non c'era altro modo di descriverlo. Era il fottutissimo uomo più fortunato dell'intero pianeta terra. Punto.

La mia mente fu popolata da scenari di loro due insieme e immediatamente il mio stomaco ebbe un sussulto. Dovevo assolutamente smettere di pensare a certe cose di prima mattina.

Una volta finito il mio caffè mi diressi verso la sala nella quale si sarebbero svolti i panel, io avevo il pass base che mi permetteva di sedermi soltanto nelle ultime file, ma forse era anche meglio così, almeno non avrei rischiato ancora di incontrare il suo sguardo. Volevo che quella giornata scorresse nel modo più tranquillo possibile, volevo evitare ogni altra figuraccia. Mi sedetti e mi resi conto di essere praticamente da sola, la maggior parte delle persone era ancora ammassata vicino al ristorante per poter ammirare tutto il gruppo degli attori. Se solo avessero saputo la fortuna che avevo avuto io la sera precedente...

La sicurezza dell'albergo fece diradare il gruppo di fan e li invitò a sedersi nella sala del panel, aspettando l'inizio della convention. Così fecero, incredibilmente disciplinati.

Dopo circa mezz'ora eravamo tutti pronti, ognuno al suo posto, in trepidante attesa. Le ragazze dello staff mostrarono un video montato ad arte con scene prese dal telefilm e finalmente annunciarono l'ingresso degli attori. Il primo ad entrare fu Richard, seguito a ruota da William. Per ultima, come una vera diva, entrò Eliza, lasciando che la attendessimo per qualche secondo. La folla esultò, erano tutti quanti su di giri, sembrava di essere nel bel mezzo di una rivoluzione. Anche se da fuori cercavo di non dare a vedere le mie emozioni, in realtà dentro stavo urlando insieme a loro.

Eliza si sedette nella poltroncina in mezzo agli altri due attori, sul piccolo palco leggermente rialzato, poi salutò caldamente tutti i fan che di nuovo cominciarono a lanciare urla per lei, in completa ammirazione. Era meravigliosa, aveva una camicetta rossa stretta sul seno e un paio di jeans slavati talmente attillati che sembravano una seconda pelle. I capelli sciolti erano più luminosi del solito e il trucco leggero le donava un'aria acqua e sapone che mi faceva impazzire.

Durante il panel alcuni fan trovarono il coraggio di farle delle domande, dapprima sullo show, poi sulla sua carriera lavorativa. Io cercavo di tenermi il più in disparte possibile, non avrei mai potuto farle una domanda, non dopo quello che era successo.

“Ciao Eliza” disse una fan ad un certo punto.

“Ciao!” rispose con entusiasmo genuino lei, sorridendole.

“Vorrei farti una domanda un po' personale, in realtà vorrei farla sia a te che a William” la ragazza arrossì vistosamente, ma non dette segni di cedimento, nonostante la forte vergogna che stava chiaramente provando in quel momento.

“Oh... beh, spara!” Eliza sembrava in imbarazzo, ma forse fui l'unica a notarlo.

“Ecco... si dice in giro che voi due siate una coppia, potete confermare o smentire questo rumor?”

Nella sala si alzò un leggero brusio, un ragazzo accanto a me fece commenti poco carini e io lo fulminai con lo sguardo.

Eliza rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, sembrava guardare in giro, come se stesse cercando qualcuno o qualcosa nel pubblico. Che stesse cercando me? Impossibile.

William si schiarì la voce e le prese una mano tra le sue.

Schiamazzi si alzarono incerti.

“Beh, bella domanda, diciamo che siamo buoni amici, direi amici molto... intimi” a quelle parole Eliza ebbe un sussulto e lo guardò, mi sembrò di vedere, anche se da lontano, del disappunto nei suoi occhi, ma solo per un attimo. La folla impazzì letteralmente tra fischia, applausi e urla. Eliza abbozzò una risata imbarazzata. Richard in tutto questo aveva soltanto accennato un mezzo sorriso con le labbra, ma con gli occhi sembrava pieno di disapprovazione.

Lo staff riuscì dopo un minuto buono a riportare ordine nella sala, con non poca fatica.

Le domande proseguirono e ad un tratto una ragazza chiese ad Eliza di raccontare un aneddoto divertente o imbarazzante avvenuto durante le riprese. Attendendo la sua risposta presi una bottiglietta d'acqua dalla mia borsa e cominciai a berne un copioso sorso.

“Ce ne sarebbero molti da ricordare, ma uno in particolare mi fa ancora arrossire e ridere allo stesso tempo – disse guardando la fan – quando dovevamo girare la famosa scena di sesso saffico nella terza stagione, mi sono avventata sulla povera ragazza con un po' troppa aggressività e il regista ha bloccato il tutto dicendomi di essere più dolce” una risata sconcertante uscì dalla sua bocca, suscitando ilarità in tutto il pubblico.

Io non potei far altro che immaginarmi la scena, sostituendo me all'attrice. Percepii chiaramente una vibrazione in mezzo alle gambe, era tremendamente eccitante immaginarla aggressiva durante un amplesso.

Non riuscii a bloccare il mio flusso di coscienza tanto che ad un tratto mi resi conto che avevo la bocca piena di acqua, non avevo ancora inghiottito. Provai a mandare giù il sorso che prese la strada sbagliata finendomi di traverso. Cominciai a tossire violentemente, non riuscivo a smettere. Sentii il silenzio calare nella sala e quando riuscii a calmare la tosse notai che praticamente tutti mi stavano guardando, Eliza compresa.

“Si sente bene, signorina?” mi chiese lei davanti a tutti.

Non potevo crederci, avevo fatto il possibile per evitare di farmi vedere e adesso l'attenzione di tutti era su di me. Ok, era il caso di trovare una pala al più presto e cominciare a scavare una fossa talmente fonda da non poterne vedere la fine.

“S...sì” risposi sentendomi avvampare il volto per la vergogna.

“Non vorrei averla fatta emozionare troppo con il mio aneddoto” disse ridendo. Maledetta, aveva capito quello che aveva suscitato in me ed era stata fiera di farmelo notare. Perché mi faceva tutto questo? Dove voleva arrivare?

“N...no, no” molto probabilmente il mio volto era del colore della sua camicetta in quel momento. Avrei tanto desiderato smaterializzarmi.

Eliza continuò a guardarmi, sul suo volto un'espressione di soddisfazione e sfida. Non capivo come fosse possibile che riuscisse a provocare in quel modo solo con lo sguardo.

Soprattutto non capivo perché lo facesse proprio con me.

Una ragazza dello staff passò il microfono per la domanda successiva ed Eliza fu costretta a distogliere lo sguardo dai miei occhi. Nonostante questo non fece altro che guardarmi per tutto il resto del panel, ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione rivolgeva a me la sua attenzione. Non sapevo cosa fare, né come comportarmi, dovevo guardarla a mia volta in una sorta di sfida? Dovevo fare finta di nulla per non farle capire che la cosa mi tangeva così tanto? Volevo capire a che gioco stesse giocando con esattezza. Istintivamente mi misi a fissarla a mia volta e notai che le piaceva girarsi verso di me e trovare il mio sguardo che già la stava aspettando. Sembrava godere delle mie attenzioni.

Il panel finì velocemente e gli attori si alzarono per andarsene, sommersi dagli applausi di una platea in adorazione. Prima di lasciare la stanza, però, Eliza mi fece uno strano cenno con il capo che sembrava voler dire “seguimi”, ma era probabilmente stata soltanto una mia impressione. Pensai comunque che anche volendo lo staff e la sicurezza non mi avrebbero in alcun modo permesso di seguirla e decisi quindi di fare finta di niente, rimanendo seduta al mio posto che abbandonai soltanto quando furono annunciate le sessioni di autografi.

Mi misi in fila con tutti gli altri, in silenzio. Erano tutti vogliosi di parlare, probabilmente per scaricare la tensione, ma io mi resi conto che non ero affatto dell'umore. Volevo solo che quella giornata giungesse al termine. Desideravo ardentemente di passare di nuovo del tempo da sola con Eliza, avevo bisogno di parlarle, di capire cosa fosse successo la sera precedente.

Dopo ben un'ora e mezza passata in fila la ragazza dietro di me mi tirò un pestone sul piede.

“Ouch!” esclamai involontariamente.

“Oddio scusami, non volevo! Scusa!” si scusò la ragazza con evidente imbarazzo e sinceramente dispiaciuta. Mi fece molta tenerezza, le dissi che non doveva preoccuparsi e che in fin dei conti non era stato poi così doloroso. Lei si tranquillizzò e ridemmo insieme dell'accaduto, poi cominciammo a parlare del più e del meno. Sembrava una ragazza molto simpatica e piacevole, non potei fare a meno di notare quanto fosse carina. I capelli ricci e corvini contrastavano fortemente con la pelle pallida ma liscia e ben curata, aveva occhi scuri e profondi che le conferivano un'aria molto dolce e semplice.

Parlammo per un tempo indefinito e mi resi conto che ero riuscita a calmarmi, incredibile.

Mi accorsi anche che nel frattempo la fila era scorsa in fretta e che di lì a poco sarebbe toccato a noi. Potevo intravedere Eliza a pochi metri da me. Stava parlando e ridendo con i fan mentre firmava loro gli autografi, stavano tutti pendendo dalle sue labbra, tutti quanti la adoravano e lei lo sapeva alla perfezione.

Continuai a parlare con la ragazza alle mie spalle, mi confessò la sua ansia nell'incontrare sia Eliza sia gli altri attori del cast e ci ritrovammo ancora a ridere tra di noi.

Mi voltai di nuovo verso Eliza quando la fila procedette ancora e vidi che mi stava guardando. Era uno sguardo diverso dal solito, era forse risentimento quello che percepivo? Che fosse rimasta male per il fatto che non l'avevo seguita quando me lo aveva chiesto? Non ne avevo la più pallida idea, ma quel suo sguardo così ostile mi metteva in difficoltà. Mi sentii in soggezione e per cercare di non pensarci mi costrinsi a continuare a parlare con la ragazza dietro di me, evitando il più possibile lo sguardo di Eliza.

Passarono altri minuti e alla fine fu il turno del giovane ragazzino davanti a me, tutto ansioso di farsi autografare la fotografia dalla bellissima donna bionda.

Mi voltai, pronta ad aspettare il mio turno, e mi accorsi che ancora Eliza mi lanciava occhiate torve. Ma che diavolo avevo mai combinato adesso? Non riuscivo a capacitarmi di come potesse essere tanto arrabbiata con me.

_Oddio!_ Pensai quando improvvisamente mi resi conto che probabilmente il bacio c'era stato sul serio. Forse anche lei se lo era ricordato solo adesso? Porca miseria, avevo definitivamente rovinato tutto.

In quel momento volevo scappare, mi guardai intorno per cercare una via di fuga, ma mi resi conto che avrei fatto ancora di più una figuraccia se me ne fossi andata nel mezzo della sessione autografi, sotto gli sguardi di tutti. Decisi quindi di affrontare il mio destino e quando fu il mio turno mi avvicinai con passo incerto al tavolo di Eliza.

Lei mi guardò e mi disse un freddissimo: “Ciao”.

Ok, era definitivamente incazzata con me. Cercai di sorriderle, ma non so quale espressione mi uscì fuori quando le passai la foto da autografare. Per un attimo le nostre mani si sfiorarono nel momento in cui lei la afferrò. Io sussultai, ma notai un segno di cedimento anche nel suo sguardo blu intenso. Non riuscivo a capirla, a leggerla, nemmeno un poco. Non mi chiese il nome come aveva fatto con gli altri fan e firmò scrivendo “Ad Alycia, do what you want”. Era forse un riferimento al testo della canzone di Lady Gaga con la quale avevamo ballato la sera precedente? Feci per dire qualcosa, non sapevo nemmeno io cosa esattamente, quando Eliza guardò oltre le mie spalle e disse: “Il prossimo!”. Fu così che mi liquidò in meno di un minuto. Non sapevo se essere risentita o disperata.

Optai per la seconda opzione e lasciai la zona, affranta. Ero confusa come non lo ero mai stata in vita mie e andai a bere qualcosa al bar. Un the freddo. Non avevo intenzione di toccare alcool almeno per un altro bel po'.

Quando finirono le sessioni di autografi ormai erano le 12.30, i membri dello staff annunciarono che le fotografie non sarebbero iniziate prima di un'ora. Decisi di mangiare qualcosa per pranzo ed aspettai l'orario per mettermi in fila.

 

Ero tra le prime per la foto di Eliza, ero decisa a cercare un modo per chiederle scusa durante i pochi minuti di tempo a mia disposizione. Eliza arrivò poco dopo e le foto cominciarono. Mi accorsi che la ragazza di prima era pochi posti dopo di me, così la raggiunsi perdendo un poco di priorità, ma almeno avrei potuto continuare a parlare un po' con lei cercando di distrarmi.

Quando circa mezz'ora dopo fu il mio turno sentii il mio stomaco ribellarsi ed entrare in subbuglio, come dovevo comportarmi? Qual era la cosa giusta da dirle?

Salutai la ragazza che mi aveva così carinamente tenuto compagnia con un sorriso e mi diressi verso Eliza, sentendo il cuore battermi in gola.

Presi fiato, la guardai e cercai di leggere i suoi occhi, erano ancora ostili, ma tremendamente belli anche così. Non feci in tempo ad emettere alcun suono che Eliza mise le mani sui fianchi e mi chiese sottovoce: “Chi è quella?”.

“Chi?” chiesi sconcertata. “Quella che ti porti appresso da stamattina” specificò indicando con un cenno del capo la ragazza in fila dopo di me che aspettava il suo turno, sorridendomi, a qualche metro di distanza da noi. Era gelosia quella che incominciavo a intravedere in lei? Era impossibile che fosse gelosa per me.

“Una ragazza che ho conosciuto oggi, perché?” risposi non riuscendo a nascondere un sorriso che comparve repentino sulle mie labbra. Il fotografo sembrava leggermente confuso, ma non commentò.

Lo sguardo di Eliza si posò sulla ragazza dai capelli corvini, torvo. “Credo che tu le piaccia” disse con stizza. Io non potei far altro che scoppiare in una risata fragorosa. “E quindi?” chiesi.

“A te lei piace?” mi chiese tornando a fissarmi negli occhi. Mi feci improvvisamente seria, mi stava realmente chiedendo una cosa simile? Avevo sentito bene? Era veramente gelosia la sua? Incredibile.

“Assolutamente no, è molto simpatica e carina ma....” il fiato mi si bloccò in gola, era tutto così maledettamente strano. “Ma...?” insisté.

Cercai di farmi coraggio e non so dove riuscii a trovarne così tanto da risponderle guardandola dritta negli occhi: “... ma non è te”.

Non avrei mai e poi mai immaginato che sarei stata in grado di confessarle una cosa del genere. A quelle parole il suo sguardo si addolcì, le mani scesero dai fianchi lungo il corpo, più rilassate. Il cuore mi si sciolse e si fermò per un secondo quando lei mi abbracciò. Guardò in camera e fece scattare la foto mentre io stavo ancora guardando lei. Mi baciò su una guancia e mi sussurrò: “A dopo” con quella sua voce profonda e sexy.

I brividi mi corsero lungo la schiena quando mi allontanai da lei e mi diressi verso l'uscita dell'hotel per prendere una boccata d'aria. Mi sembrava di camminare sulla gomma piuma.

Eliza Taylor era gelosa di me. Sorrisi da sola e assaporai bene quella sensazione. Mi sembrava di percepire il gusto della vittoria.

Adesso mi attendeva il Meet&Greet.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5**

 

**Alycia**

 

Il Meet&Greet arrivò presto, troppo presto. Decisi che mi sarei comportata in maniera normale, che non avrei fatto niente di particolare e soprattutto che non sarei stata al gioco di sguardi di Eliza.

Eravamo circa una ventina di persone, ci sedemmo tutti in cerchio lasciando al centro una sedia destinata ad Eliza. Quando la bionda entrò con la sua solita eleganza mi resi conto che forse non ero davvero pronta ad affrontare quella successiva mezz'ora. La sedia cominciò a sembrarmi tremendamente scomoda.

Un applauso la accolse caloroso e lei sorrise, lasciando che un lieve rossore comparisse sulle sue guance. Un ragazzo dello staff la invitò a sedersi, ma lei cominciò a guardarsi intorno e alla fine disse: “No, non mi siederò  _in mezzo_ a tutti, ma  _insieme_  a tutti”. Fece poi dei passi decisi nella mia direzione e, senza chiedere niente, si sedette sulle mie gambe tremanti. Mi cinse le spalle con un braccio e chiese: “Trovo questa sistemazione molto più comoda, che ne dite?”.

Io rimasi in silenzio, impietrita, mentre gli altri fan cominciarono a schiamazzare e a ridere per la cosa.

Per tutto il tempo Eliza rimase in braccio a me, con le sue membra poggiate sulle mie cosce. Non potevo fare a meno di respirare il suo profumo inebriante e non riuscii a prestare attenzione nemmeno a una parola di quelle che disse. Era come se tutto il mondo si fosse spento ed esistesse solo la sensazione di lei su di me. La sua mano ad un tratto si intrecciò nei miei capelli, carezzandoli finemente. Brividi mi pervasero la nuca, offuscandomi la ragione.

Lei sembrava così maledettamente a suo agio e nessuno degli altri fan sembrava stranito dalla cosa, ma io ero completamente passiva in quella situazione. Avevo voglia di toccarla, di carezzarla, ma le mie mani rimasero al loro posto per tutta la durata del Meet&Greet. Lei non si voltò mai a guardarmi, non mi disse mai niente, ma continuò a lisciarmi i capelli con una dolcezza disarmante. Davvero non riuscivo a capire questo suo comportamento, ogni volta riusciva a far crollare le mie difese e a spiazzarmi completamente. Eliza riusciva ad essere sensuale, gelosa, aggressiva, dolce, sicura, mi sentivo totalmente soggiogata da lei e dalle sue mille sfaccettature.

La sera prima eravamo state complici, ci eravamo estraniate dal resto del mondo trovando il nostro angolo di intimità, perché adesso mi sentivo così in difficoltà? Che fosse per l'assenza di alcool nel mio stomaco? Sì, in effetti grazie ad esso avevo trovato gran parte del mio coraggio e adesso ne sentivo tremendamente la mancanza.

Quando quella mezz'ora finì tutti si alzarono e salutarono Eliza con enfasi, adorandola, poi uscirono dalla stanza. Lei non accennò a volersi alzare e lasciò che uscissero anche i ragazzi dello staff. Oddio. Eravamo rimaste sole!

Ansia. Panico.

_Cosa faccio ora? Cosa vuole fare? Vuole parlare di ieri sera?_ Mi chiesi completamente impanicata.

Eliza si voltò verso di me, continuando a carezzarmi la cute con le dita. Mi guardò dritta negli occhi.

“Come ti senti?” mi chiese.

“Confusa...” risposi sincera.

Lei sorrise.

“Ieri sera eri un po' su di giri...” continuò. Il suo viso era spaventosamente vicino al mio.

“Già... scusa...”

“Scusa? E di cosa? Non ci siamo forse divertite?” mi chiese alzando un sopracciglio.

“Sì, ma poi...” non riuscii a finire la frase.

“Poi mi hai baciata” concluse lei al posto mio.

Era successo davvero. Il cuore perse uno o due battiti, sarei sicuramente morta prima della fine di quella giornata.

Annuii senza sapere cosa dire.

Cercai di leggere la sua espressione, non sembrava affatto arrabbiata, né risentita per ciò che era successo. I suoi occhi blu brillavano, un misto tra curiosità ed eccitazione, che le fosse piaciuto?

“Eliza io...” sentivo il bisogno di giustificare il mio comportamento, ma lei non mi dette modo e in un attimo le sue labbra furono sulle mie.

Non riuscii più a trattenermi e le mie mani le furono addosso, le percorsi la schiena con i palmi, assaporando il suo calore attraverso di essi. Lei si spostò senza lasciare la mia bocca e si sistemò a cavalcioni su di me, mi prese il volto tra le mani e le nostre bocche si aprirono lasciando che le nostre lingue si incontrassero. Aveva un sapore dolce ed era incredibilmente eccitante.

Mi feci strada al di sotto della camicetta, scoprendo la sua pelle liscia e profumata. Percepii i suoi brividi al passaggio delle mie dita e questo provocò una vampata di calore nel mio basso ventre.

Ansimò lievemente nella mia bocca quando trovai il coraggio di raggiungere la chiusura del suo reggiseno e provai a sganciarlo.

Non avevo le forze per fermarmi, ma improvvisamente qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Feci uno scatto sulla sedia e le nostre bocche si lasciarono dolorosamente.

“Eliza, c'è il panel di chiusura” urlò qualcuno al di là della porta. Sembrava il suo agente.

Lei cercò di ricomporsi. “Arrivo!” tuonò quasi risentita.

Si alzò e si sistemò la camicetta. Io ero completamente senza fiato.

Mi fece l'occhiolino e uscì dalla stanza come se niente fosse successo, lasciandomi completamente inerme.

 

Non partecipai al panel, non ero in grado di restare ancora nella stessa stanza con lei, avevo bisogno di rinfrescarmi le idee. Corsi in camera mia, con la testa tra le nuvole e mi concessi una doccia fredda nella speranza di riuscire a calmare i miei bollenti spiriti.

Servì a poco, continuavo a sentirmi tremendamente eccitata, mi distesi sul letto con il cuore che galoppava nel petto e riassaporai i momenti di poco prima. Le sue labbra erano morbide e delicate, potevo ancora chiaramente sentirle. La sua pelle calda era ancora vivida sotto ai palmi delle mie mani.

Come era possibile che lei volesse me? Stava con William, avrebbe potuto avere qualsiasi persona in quell'hotel, ma lei aveva baciato me. Era un pensiero sconvolgente.

 

Era passata circa un'ora quando sentii sbattere una porta di una stanza vicino alla mia. Che fosse lei?

Riconobbi la sua voce al di là delle sottili pareti che dividevano le due stanze, non riuscivo a capire cosa stesse dicendo, ma dal tono sembrava risentita. Forse arrabbiata.

“No Eliza, tu non capisci!” urlò un uomo. William era in stanza con lei, era chiaramente la sua voce e li sentii discutere a lungo, non volevo origliare, ma non potevo fare a meno di sentire i loro toni accesi che si alternavano. Non riuscii a capire di cosa stessero parlando, ma sicuramente quella non era una discussione amichevole.

Cosa era successo? William aveva forse scoperto del nostro bacio? Anzi, dei nostri baci? Era impossibile a meno che non glielo avesse detto direttamente lei. Tale pensiero mi spaventò, non volevo essere la causa di un loro litigio. O forse sì?

Sentii la discussione andare avanti a lungo finché la porta non sbatté di nuovo con violenza.

“Vaffanculo Eliza!” sentii William urlare dal corridoio, poi i suoi passi si allontanarono.

A quel punto calò il silenzio. Rimasi con le orecchie concentrate su ogni rumore, non sentii altro. Il mio istinto mi diceva di andare da lei, di chiederle cosa fosse successo, di consolarla se ne avesse avuto bisogno e di baciarla ancora e ancora.

Non feci niente di tutto questo, non volevo invadere i suoi spazi privati e decisi di rimanere in disparte. La convention era finita e il mattino seguente lei avrebbe lasciato l'hotel. Tale pensiero mi angosciò, ma cosa avrei potuto fare? Piombarle in camera?

Del resto non volevo nemmeno che tutto finisse così, non poteva finire così. Non dopo il bacio nella stanza del Meet&Greet, dovevo capire cosa lei provasse per me, se di sentimenti si stava parlando.

Stavo camminando avanti e indietro nella camera, in modo ossessivo compulsivo, cercando di capire cosa fosse meglio fare e come farlo, quando mi resi conto che dalla stanza accanto provenivano dei lamenti, come se qualcuno stesse piangendo. Eliza stava piangendo? Forse non era lei.

Continuai a camminare, avanti, indietro, avanti, indietro. Cominciai a contare i passi che facevo, cercando di calmarmi. Non mi ero mai sentita in quel modo, mi sembrava di essere un'altra persona.

_Basta! Devo fare qualcosa o ne esco pazza!_  Mi dissi urlandomi in testa.

Uscii dalla stanza e mi fermai davanti alla porta della camera 307.

_Bussa._ Mi ordinai.

Le mie mani rimasero ferme, strette a pugno lungo i fianchi.

_Dai, ho detto bussa!_ Continuai a tormentarmi.

Il braccio destro trovò la forza di alzarsi e stava per colpire la porta con le nocche quando questa si aprì e mi trovai Eliza davanti, con gli occhi lucidi.

Mi guardò leggermente stupita, con tanta rabbia negli occhi che sparì non appena mi vide, trasformandosi in qualcosa di diverso che riuscivo difficilmente a decifrare.

“Stavo per venire a cercarti” mi disse quasi sottovoce.

“Oh...” fu l'unica cosa che riuscii a dire.

“Ti va di entrare?” mi chiese prendendomi una mano tra le sue.

Annuii, deglutendo.

Entrai in stanza e lei si sedette sul letto, io rimasi in piedi di fronte a lei.

“Stai bene?” le chiesi.

“Non lo so...” mi rispose guardando il pavimento. Per la prima volta la percepivo fragile.

“Ti ho sentito discutere con William poco fa...” confessai sentendomi leggermente in difetto.

“Abbiamo litigato, è un coglione” nel suo tono era presente una vena di rammarico.

“Da quanto state insieme?” le chiesi senza mezzi termini e senza girarci intorno. Ero stufa di quella situazione, volevo fare un po' di chiarezza.

Lei alzò lo sguardo e fissandomi negli occhi mi disse quasi risentita: “Non stiamo affatto insieme! È per questo che abbiamo litigato, mi sono infuriata per il fatto che lo abbia lasciato intendere così chiaramente al panel!”

_Cosa??? Ok, calmati Alycia,_   _respira profondamente._

Non dissi una parola e continuai a fissarla, aspettando che aggiungesse altro.

“Non siamo mai stati insieme, lui mi ha chiesto il favore di non negarlo alle convention o alla stampa perché ha paura, ho acconsentito soltanto perché gli voglio bene” disse dopo qualche secondo di esitazione.

“Ha paura? E di cosa?” gli chiesi io curiosa.

“Che si venga a sapere che in realtà lui sta con Richard” rispose tutto d'un fiato.

Risi, risi forte, non riuscivo a trattenermi.

Lei mi guardò, poi rise con me. Era bellissimo vederla ridere, era un regalo per me.

Quando riuscimmo a smettere le chiesi: “Perché mi dici tutto questo? Non hai paura che possa andare a dirlo in giro?”

Lei si fermò per qualche secondo, mi prese le mani e mi invitò a sedermi accanto a lei, poi incagliò i suoi meravigliosi occhi nei miei, facendosi molto seria.

“No, tu sei diversa da tutti gli altri...” mi disse.

Deglutii a fatica.

“Diversa?” chiesi.

“Sì, i tuoi occhi sono diversi, i tuoi occhi non mentono”.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio. Potevo sentire il suo respiro corto infrangersi contro la mia pelle.

Lei poteva sentire il mio? Sentiva il rumore del mio cuore?

Eliza si fece più vicina, mi carezzò il volto.

Con una mano mi spinse, facendomi distendere sul letto, non opposi resistenza. In un attimo mi fu sopra e mi baciò con urgenza, potevo sentire il suo desiderio crescere in lei.

Le mie mani non attesero oltre e si sospinsero fino ai bottoni della camicetta, mentre le nostre lingue si incontravano di nuovo. Cominciai a sbottonarla, lentamente, ma Eliza, impaziente la aprì con violenza, facendo saltare i bottoni.

Mi tolse la maglietta senza che avessi il tempo di rendermene conto, fu visibilmente felice di non trovarvi sotto il reggiseno. Con la lingua mi percorse il collo fino ad arrivare a un capezzolo e un gemito uscì dalla mia bocca quando lo fece suo con piccoli morsi.

Mi sbottonò gli shorts, mentre mi affrettavo a togliere le scarpe calciandole via, e li fece scivolare giù insieme alle mutandine.

Ero completamente nuda sotto di lei che mi riservò uno sguardo eccitato, soltanto per me.

_Oddio, sta succedendo davvero._ Pensai completamente in estasi.

Da quel momento decisi di sconnettere il cervello, di allontanare qualsiasi pensiero e di concedermi completamente a lei.

Capovolsi la situazione con forza e la costrinsi sotto di me, la spogliai lentamente mentre la baciavo.

La mia pelle stava assaggiando la sua, trovandola sublime e potevo sentire crescere la mia eccitazione, non avevo mai desiderato niente così tanto quanto stavo desiderando lei.

Quella notte fu incredibile, in vita mia non avevo mai provato tante sensazioni tutte insieme, lei mi fece sua più volte, così come io la feci mia. Ci concedemmo l'una all'altra, non eravamo più una fan innamorata di un'attrice famosa, ma due anime in una che si avviluppavano in una danza di piacere e possessione. Facemmo l'amore tutta la notte, finché stremate non ci abbandonammo a Morfeo, stringendoci in un abbraccio appagante.

 

Il mattino seguente mi ritrovai sola nel suo grande letto.

 

La cercai con lo sguardo ma non la trovai, andai in bagno sperando di trovarla sotto la doccia, ma non c'era traccia di Eliza.

Che fosse andata via senza dirmi niente? Che si vergognasse di ciò che era successo? Non c'era più la sua valigia, mi sentii improvvisamente sola e triste. Mi aveva lasciata senza dirmi una parola.

Mi guardai allo specchio e notai che su di esso troneggiava una scritta tracciata con del rossetto rosso.

“Voltati” c'era scritto. Così mi girai di schiena continuando a guardarmi allo specchio. Sulla mia schiena c'era scritto qualcosa con lo stesso rossetto.

“Chiamami” e un numero di telefono, seguito da un suo autografo.

Sorrisi, sentendo il mio cuore scaldarsi. Lo annotai su un foglietto per paura di cancellarlo, mi rivestii e corsi in camera, lo salvai in rubrica e le scrissi immediatamente un messaggio.

 

“Ho visto il tuo graffito sulla mia schiena, ti ho immaginata farlo e mi chiedo come sia possibile che non ti abbia sentita... Alycia”.

 

In pochi minuti ricevetti la sua risposta.

“Evidentemente ho fatto un buon lavoro stanotte... Mi manchi, vorrei vederti al più presto”.

Sentii le mie guance avvampare al ricordo della notte appena trascorsa con lei, strinsi il telefono al petto e lo abbracciai, qualcosa di fantastico era appena cominciato.

Ero riuscita nel mio intento, le avevo regalato più di un sorriso, così come lei ne aveva regalati a me.


End file.
